Of Interesting New Clothing Items
by zunmo
Summary: L feels that it is only fair, after having been dragged around to shops that Raito wanted to go to all day, to be allowed to choose only one. L/Raito, first Death Note fic! Prompt/exchange/late birthday fic for Hug in a Box. Rated for suggestive content.


AB: ALLLLLLLLRIGHT

AN: ALRIGHT! This is a very late birthday/exchange fic for hug in a box (that lovely scoundrel). It's my first death note fic, but I read a lot of DN, so I'm hoping it won't be too bad. Prompt was 'bondage pants'. Yeah, I sweatdropped too. LOVE TO

HUG IN A BOX!

Yaoi, if you hadn't guessed. L/Raito.

Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue.

**--**

"There is no way in hell, Ryuzaki." Raito said flatly, inching away from the storefront with a look of disgust on his face. "No. Do you know what places like that sell?"

"I know very well what sort of things these stores sell Raito. I have, however, never actually been into one, and I feel it would be beneficial to my hunting down of criminals of the perverted variety to do some resear-"

"No." said Raito again, turning around on his heel and standing straight, in a posture contested only by several notable Nazis which managed to squeeze his ass into a rather lovely position. L didn't mind the view very much, but he did have to win, being the great L.

"Raito and I already have this," L shook the chain stretching between them for emphasis. "So I do not see why he is so adverse to going into the store. It would fit with our image. Besides, Raito is the one who made me come shopping with him. He has even forced me to try on clothing. I at least deserve to go into one store that has not been not selected by Ratio."

Raito sighed, and although his back remained ramrod- straight, L knew he had won by the slight shift in his shoulders. He made a small noise of victory, then snatched up Raito's hand and pulled him forcefully into the store.

**(break)**

L wandered around the small store, eyes seeming to absorb rather than see the contents. The man behind the counter smiled lewdly at them and the chain connecting them, and Raito shuddered.

L yanked rather suddenly upon the chain, and Raito Yagami, in his creepy old man induced stupor, was flung for the first, and he hoped the last, time into a rack full of bondage clothing. The contents of the rack, in all of their leather and metal glory, slid gracefully off of their respective hangars and onto the body of a certain suspect whom, at that moment, lay on his bum on the ground.

Raito let himself fall back under the weight of the clothing, breathing s sigh and trying to enjoy the quiet and _aloneness, _rather than think about just what he was buried under. No L to bother him, no Matsuda stalking him, no Aizawa to get his big nose in his face. Nothing. Quiet, calm, and…

L took his time wandering over to where Raito lay, covered in his layer of bondage gear and several porno magazines, which had fallen off a nearby shelf onto him. His eyes were still eagerly soaking up everything, and the shopkeeper noticed that he did not seem excessively concerned that his partner had not moved from underneath the pile of… well… that he was buried under.

The man reminded himself that he had seen much worse, and turned back to the copy of _Consumer Reports _he held under the table.

L reached out a rather cautious pale hand, and lifted a pair of pants, as he always did, with solely the very tips of his fingers. A tuft- although Raito would undoubtedly rather it be called a lock, for tuft is such an ungodly word- of hair was trapped, rather unflatteringly, between a metal loop and some sort of chain. L grabbed ahold of it, with his surprisingly strong grip for so few fingers, and tugged to make sure it was still attached to something. The resulting yelp was rather miraculous, and answered L's question nicely.

"- the hell, Ryuzaki!"

An irate Raito Yagami burst out of the pile of- well- that he was buried in, to find himself rather close to the wide, sleep- deprived eyes of one L.

It was rather disconcerting, to say the least. In fact, Raito let out a tiny yelp before he was quieted by L. his lips, in fact. Raito should have been used to this by this point, but the fact remained that it was odd to be kissed by somebody who you were supposed to be having a battle of the minds against.

L pulled away and held up the pants he had plucked off the top of the pile to get to Raito.

"I believe these would look good on Raito."

Raito was disgruntled, to say the least, and having just been kissed publicly by his most decidedly male partner did not help said partner's case- nor did the fact that said partner was waving a pair of leather and metal pants in his face with a rather odd gleam in his eye.

"No." Said Raito flatly, not even having heard what L had just asked. "Whatever you want, no."

L grinned, and Raito felt something akin to horror flit through his veins.

The grin remained fixed upon Ruyzaki's face as he stood and made his way towards the register, chain stretching tight and with his grip still tight upon the pants- or as tight as that two- fingered grip could be.

Raito hopped- stood, the god of the new world did not hop- up, and began his rush towards the register to intercept L. then the good upbringing/ gay bishonen gene kicked in and he stopped to replace the (ahem) magazines and clothing on their respective racks. He did this with all the neatness and pomp that had marked his movements his entire life- and prompted his best friend in the seventh grade to ask him if he was queer. Of course, the last time he had seen her, she had been rather comfortably holding hands with a pretty Vietnamese girl.

My the time he had finished arranging the clothing by type- shirts, pants, belts, unidentifiables- and then size within their categories, L was tugging impatiently on the chain and holding a deceptively plain looking black bag in the bundle with the clothing Raito had forced him to buy.

Raito padded over hesitantly, and L shoved the bag at him with what could only be called a smirk on his pale lips.

"They're for you, Rai-chan. Therefore, it is your job to carry the bag. Also, you will carry these-" he handed the remainder of the bags to him. "- because you are, as the I believe the expression goes, whipped."

Raito watched him leave the store, chain keeping the door open just a crack. He followed a few moments later, calling:

"Don't call me Rai-chan!"

Only his mom was allowed to do that.

**--**

AM: WOW that was weird. And it took me forever. Ah well, I'm pretty happy with the result. short, drabble-ish. Drop me reviews so I'll have them when I get back!

fun summer to all,

Orange


End file.
